Ratio One is to two
by kEa-cHiI
Summary: Stuck as the fiancee of two notorious twins, Anna has no Choice but to deal with them... [AU]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own shaman king…

"Anna…" the old lady started.

"What is it, Kino-sensei?" Anna answered in a monotonous voice.

"They're going to come back…"

Anna's eyes widened for a second but it returned to the original half-lidded ones. "I see…"

"I'm reminding you Anna, don't be too harsh to them… they may be sometimes childish and arrogant but they've have enough of that already… remember that yo-"

Anna cut through the grandma's sentence, "I know sensei… I know…"

In class, Anna sat at the back which is near the window. For every class she just looks out of the window and think about things that are not really that important, things that can remove her boredom. She doesn't need school. She has been homeschooled since she was adopted by the Asakura Clan. Her teachers don't even last long. Why? Her personality played a role but the main cause is that she's too good that all the lessons of a normal person from prep to college were taught to her within the span of five years. There came a point where the teachers appointed don't have anything left to teach her. Well, to sum it all up, she was Elite, in all aspects. She only attended Shinra private high school because she wants to experience a normal life. Since her surname wasn't changed to Asakura and was retained as Kyoyama, living as a normal student can be a breeze except for one reason. People can't stand being around her.

Then again Kino's words echoed in her mind. _They're coming back…_Truth is, Anna can't remember the face s of the one's Kino mentioned. All of her memories of them were somewhat blurry.

"Kyoyama-san!" a girl from her class shouted at her.

She glared at the girl but the girl looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry, it's just that I was calling you a while ago and you're not responding. I'm really sorry that I raised my voice." The girl said.

Anna scanned the features of the girl. Short pink hair, pink eyes, all in all- innocent looking. From her facial expressions the girl looked sincere. "It's okay…" she said while her eyes looked out of the window again.

The girl smiled a big smile. Finally! She was able to talk to The Anna Kyoyama! Tamao had always admired Anna. It's true that Anna can be scary but in Tamao's eyes all of her actions are acts of kindness.

_Tamao first met Anna at the day of enrollment. Tamao got all the directions mixed up so she tried asking a bunch of guys. Since she can be dense and stupid sometimes, she didn't sense that those guys aren't safe-looking at all. The guys started to flirt with her._

"_Hey ojou-chan, you're cute. You look so defenseless, like someone who will listen to any order. Definitely my type," a guy with a lot of tattoos spoke to her. _

_Anna happened to be passing by that place at that time. She looked at the girl who's being ogled by those disgusting guys. She walked towards the group._

"_You're blocking my way, bunch of morons," she said in a completely cold tone._

"_Well aren't we lucky today. Two hotties in one day. "The bald one said._

"_Move aside, idiots, go to hell," Anna continued, not breaking the icy aura that she has been emitting almost all of the time. _

"_Missy, you could just come with us, if you don't want to, then this road will be blocked for the rest of your life!" the gang started laughing._

_Veins started to pop in Anna's head. She clenched her LEFT fist. After that the guys ran in all directions with violet bruises on their faces shaped like a hand._

"_Serves them right…" Anna turned to Tamao who was now sparkling with happiness._

"_So you're going to Shinra private high huh. You got lost and you haven't enrolled yet." Anna said._

"_Wow! Did you read my mind? Amazing!" Tamao was sparkling even more._

"_Dummy, you're holding an enrollment folder for Shinra and this profile page hasn't been stamped yet. With the stamp, you can have your own proof that you have enrolled," Anna explained coolly._

_Tamao's eyed are now turning to four-pointed stars now. _

"_Follow me, I'm going there anyway. "Then Anna started walking._

-Back to reality-

"Uhm, Kyo-" Tamao started.

"Call me Anna, no need to be formal."

"Anna-sama!"

"-Sama?"

"Hai, I'll call you Anna-sama, onegai shimasu! I'm, Tamamura Tamao!" she bowed.

Anna smiled inwardly. _What a weird girl._

"Anna-sama! Can I study at you house please!"

Anna was a bit shocked. "I don't really mind…"

"Ariagtou gozaimasu!"

On the other side of the room, three girls glared at Anna.

"Anna-sama, I didn't know that you live by yourself!" Tamao exclaimed as she scanned Anna's apartment.

"Of course you wouldn't know." Anna answered as she opens the door with her keys.

And then…

'_That's strange' Anna thought._

The door wasn't locked….

She took a step backward. '_Could it be a robber? That's ridiculous, she had an eye scanner. Only she and the members of the main branch of the Asakura could pass through. It can't be Kino-sensei. She's too old to travel. Yohmei-sama? Keiko-san? Miki? No that can't be possible right now._'

_They're coming back…_

'_Could it be?" Anna thought._

"Anna-sama? Why aren't you going I-" Tamao opened the door and stepped inside when a big metal basin knocked her down.

"Oww, this is a miracle, my plans actually worked!" the one with a childish grin approached the door. Just to find not Anna under the basin but-

"A-sa-ku-ra!" Anna clenched her fists then- you know what happened right?

""ha-ha Yoh, that's a symmetrical design on your face, I told you that childish pranks won't work right?" the one with a longer hair stepped out of the living room. he looked at Anna,"oh, you must be her, Hi Anna!"


	2. Chapter 2

[a:n I'm sorry for the veeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy late update. I've been very busy these past months because of these nuisances called school requirements! Urgh!

Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed the in the first chap! I really appreciate your comments and criticisms!

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king]

….

"So, why are you two here?" Anna started as she sat on her sofa beside Tamao while the twins stand in front of her.

"Datte" Yoh started but when he saw the icy glare of the ice queen fixated on him, he knew that he should shut up.

"It's only natural for us to go to our fiancé's apartment right?" Hao answered with a mocking smile.

"OUR fiancé?" Tamao looked at Anna then at Yoh then at Hao then back at Anna. Then her eyes turned to twinkling four pointed stars again. "Two fiancés, Anna sama that's wonderful!"

"Having two fiancés just means that I have two more additional nuisances in my life" Anna rolled her eyes.

"I've been wondering so I'll ask now, who's this girl Anna?" Hao moved to the back of the sofa that Anna has been sitting on then hooked his arms on her shoulders saying the words directly to her ear.

"None of your business…" she said shrugging his arms off.

Then Hao stood straight, "well I guess, that's enough for today, and by the way Anna, we're staying in the condominium 5 blocks away. "Yoh let's go. Good night Anna, Tamao-san"

Yoh nodded, and then followed the older twin stealing a last glance on Anna.

"Anna- sama! How did he know my name? Can he read my mind?" Tamao asked still with the stars on her eyes.

"Dummy, your bag has your name written on it…"

….

It was already 8:00 in the evening and Yoh was watching a recorded video of Bob.

"Nee Yoh, our fiancé is quite the attractive one huh?" he said with a smirk.

Yoh blushed a bit, he hasn't been paying attention to what he's watching since his mind has been blown away by the sight of their so called fiancé.

"I wouldn't want to share her with you." Hao said seriously.

But Yoh wasn't listening. He's been trapped in his train of thoughts about the snow queen.

'_Baka oto-oto_' he said as he headed to his room.

_[SFX: DING DONG (DOORBELL)]_

Yoh headed for the door and opened it not even daring to look at the door hole since he already knew their visitors.

"Good evening, Yoh sama" the three girls said in unison.

….

The next day…

It was homeroom period. The geeky teacher with round glasses came in the room. Anna, as usual was staring out of the window.

"Attention class!" the teacher clapped his hands three times to get the attention of the students. Of course that's not enough to get Anna's. She didn't avert her gaze from the window until the teacher said:

"Ms. Kyoyama, pls. Listen because what I'm going to announce is important."  
"it doesn't particularly concern me right, it's not like you can't say that without me listening." Her face was held by her palm with her elbows on the table.

The teacher adjusted his glasses." Well it is actually your business Ms. Kyoyama."

Anna raised one eyebrow.

"You may come in now." Anna's eyes widened while the class went whoa when two people with identical faces stepped into the room.

"Yo, Anna!" the twins greeted. They didn't stop at the front of the class; instead they walked towards the corner of the room where Anna's seat is. Everybody was shocked when the twins suddenly bent down, each landing a kiss in Anna's opposite cheeks. Tamao stood up with her sparkles, while everyone was in a state of awe.

"Well actually, these three are engaged. It's some kind of a special tradition in the Asakura Family; I know that you are all familiar with that surname." The teacher explained.

The class went WHOA.

And then they started murmuring.

_I didn't know that she's such a big shot!_

_Aren't the twins hot?_

_I just realized now, Anna is pretty isn't she._

'_So much for my peaceful normal high school life' Anna thought._

…_._

A vein popped on Anna's head. He fists were clenched because she's controlling her temper. She had enough attention for the day and she doesn't want to create a bigger issue here.

"You two…" she stopped walking.

"What is it? The twins said in unison.

"Why are you following me? She said, still holding in her temper.

"This is wonderful! You three are so fit for each other! That's my Anna-sama! " Tamao suddenly appeared.

She just wants to have a quiet lunch break under a shady tree. And now here she is, walking with these three people who are the very opposite of quiet.

Anna mentally slapped herself. '_I have to be patient…_'

….

Kino and Yohmei sat at the opposite side of the table.

"Can she handle that troublesome duo?" Yohmei asked.

"What are you talking about? I raised Anna, of course she can!"

"Let's just see what happens" Yohmei said.

….

Meanwhile in a place somewhere…

"Nee, Ren kun, I heard that the Asakuras have arrived. Aren't we going to visit them?" a girl who looks like a doll with long silver hair and red eyes asked the Chinese with a pointy head.

"I'm interested too, there's a rumor that they've got a really interesting woman." A spiky blue haired boy said.

"onii-chan, there you go again!" a blue haired girl spoke.

…

Anna is walking home by herself. Tamao had a part-time job to do and the idiot twins are not in sight. The chilly air blew. Anna rubbed her hands together. '_It's cold'_. These past days, she had been feeling chilly every night. Maybe it's because she hasn't gotten enough sleep these past nights. It has been very stressful. Whenever it's silent, she gets a weird feeling. She's supposed to be relieved since the noisy bunch is not here, but why? Why does she feel as if there's a gap that's not supposed to exist?

Then she felt a drop of water fall on her face. She looked at the sky. "Heck, it's starting to rain."

She started to run but the rain became heavier and heavier each passing second. Before she knew it, she drenched all over. She tried to find a shelter from the rain. Unfortunately, the road she's walking only has walls. The sky became darker and darker. She doesn't know why she suddenly felt dizzy. The road seemed as if it was leading to a dead end. Her vision became blurry; all she could hear is the sound of the rain drops and running steps towards her.

'_Huh, who's that?' she thought, her mind feels hazy._

"Anna!" a familiar voice waked her. She suddenly found herself in the arms of Hao Asakura. "What are you doing? Walking through this heavy rain without an umbrella, no matter how smart you are, you can also get sick you kno-"Hao was surprised by Anna's next response.

She clutched his shirt as if she needs a wall to lean to. Her feet are shaking. Hao touched her head to feel her temperature, and smiled gently, "the sick vulnerable Anna is also interesting huh?" he carried her bridal style.

Anna tried to struggle but she has no strength left. For now she doesn't want to deal with one of the notorious twins. Still, she was stiff I his hands but she relaxed when he whispered to her ear,"_sometimes, it's okay to be weak._"

Everything blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

[a:n uhm, I think that's some weird lines I've wrote here. Well nonetheless, I've uploaded two chapters in one day. Well that's an accomplishment for me since my other story "when she changes, he changes" hasn't been updated for months. Well sorry for the grammatical errors. I'll edit it if I have time. Pls enjoy these for now

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king]

_Blood. There was blood anywhere… _

_Huh?_

_Why am I holding a sharp thing? Mom and dad never wanted me to hold such dangerous things. I touched the fluid oozing on the knife. _

_Is this paint? _

_Red paint._

_Then the sight of two adults greeted me. They were bathing in red paint. I didn't know what happened. Just then father moved. I was relieved, I thought they were dead. But then he looked at me, his eyes were full of –_

_HATRED_

_Why? Why are you looking at me like that?_

_I have always been the elite daughter you've wanted_

_And still…_

_Why?!_

Anna sat up on the bed. She was sweating hard. Her heartbeat seems like as if it's running a marathon. But then she felt a warm presence, she looked around her. She was at her apartment. Thank goodness. She would have killed Hao if he took her to their condo. She looked around. She wrote something in a piece of paper and posted it on the refrigerator. She then left.

Hao motioned to open his eyes same with Yoh. They looked at the paper on the refrigerator.

_There's breakfast in the microwave, eat it if you want._

_The two smiled at each other._

_Anna was walking in the hallways. As usual, noise is everywhere but a particular rumor had interested her._

"_Did you hear, there's a first year transferee and he's so adorable!"_

"_First the twins and now another comes again? Oi oi, who would dare transfer when it's already past midterm"_

"_There he is! The freshman transferee. "_

"_He's so cool!"_

_The transferee just seemed to not care about his surroundings when he spotted a familiar face. _

"_Anna!"_

"_Redseb…"_

"Onii-chan! I'll tell you something great!" 8 year old Seyrarm jumped up and down while Redseb just shrugged and answered" what?'

"There's a new onee-chan and she's really beautiful! I like her already!"

After that day, Seyrarm would always come home about what she did with 'oneechan'.

"onee-chan this, onee chan that, don't you have something different to say?" now Redseb was already irritated.

"but onee chan is really amazing, she would always do this mind reading tricks, it's as if she could really read my mind" Seyrarm still maintained a happy face.

Redseb has decided, tomorrow he will go with Seyrarm.

13-year old Anna sat in the Garden Pavilion of the Asakura mansion. She doesn't want to think. All her life, all she did was think. She needs time to relax and this is the best time, now that she's alone.

The wind was so good. It seemed to sooth her insides. The smell of the flowers was really pleasant. She loved it. Slowly her upturned eyebrows began to relax, her eyes came next, before she knew it, she was asleep.

Redseb saw the whole thing. He didn't know why he, a ten year old who doesn't care about anything was drawn to this girl. He took a step closer, then another step and another until he was standing in front of her sleeping form. He didn't know how to describe the feeling he gets. He didn't know that a thirteen year old girl could look this _beautiful. _

_Huh!? What's wrong with my mind! No no no! this isn't normal and this is not good at all. Oh maybe it's because of the hot weather! _

Redseb went to his room and turned the aircon to its maximum. the next day he had a very bad cold.

"what happened to onii-chan? I thought idiots don't catch colds." Seyrarm asked one of the maids innocent.

"well you see, m'lady, he maxed the aircon even though it's already winter."

It was a windy day in Izumo.

"Hao, it's strange isn't it?" Yoh said, it almost sounded like a whisper but his twin, nonetheless heard him.

"I know… she doesn't seem to be that gifted on the chest area…" Hao replied.

"You're talking about that! I'm not referring to that." Yoh blurted a blush forming in his cheeks.

"I know what you're talking about Yoh; it's just that there's no use thinking about it…" Hao's tone changed, his voice was very serious with a tinge of sadness.

"She changed so much… she used to talk a lot back then… and to think that she would be our fiancée" Yoh said.

"I actually didn't recognize that it was her, she grew a lot prettier in the last 5 years."

"Uhm, a-a-Anna s-s-sama…" Tamao tried to break the cold atmosphere between the blonde and the brown haired transferee. The mood was so intense; it's as if they are already having a bloody fight in their heads.

Redseb decided to break the ice when suddenly-

"So, what brings you here?" the ice queen was the one who spoke.

"Uh…." Redseb tried to think of a reason that doesn't concern her but no matter how he scanned every corner of his brain, he can't find anything.

Anna raised one eyebrow.

Redseb started to stroke the back of his head. He does this whenever he feels uneasy about something and what makes him uncomfy now is her presence.

"Whatever. It seems like you don't intend to answer my question."

Redseb was now looking to his side, trying to ignore her.

"Anna sama!" (You know who)

"Hello to you too Tamao" Anna said without moving an inch.

"Anna-sama, there's some- AAAAAAHHH!"

TAMAO'S took reset's attention.

"What now?" veins popped on Anna's head. She closed her eyes, to calm herself.

"The transferee!"

"Huh?" Anna and Redseb said in unison.

"He's the one who rejected Rena-san" the pink-haired girl said.

"Who's this Rena-san?" Redseb, who now stood straight, answered. Anna noticed that his shoulders are higher than her is already.

'_When did he grow so tall?_'_ Anna wondered._

For the first time in her life, Anna somehow felt interested in this little boy she used to see a lot. Tamao started babbling about this Rena person and Anna couldn't help but feel amused at the boy's look of confusions. It kind of reminded her of Yoh.

'_Yoh? No that can't be… I only met him this month. There's no way that a thing like this will remind me of Yoh. Besides, I never really had a proper conversation with him._'

"I'm going home…" Anna turned her back and started to walk.

"Anna…" Redseb muttered. Feeling a bit disappointed.

Then Anna finally glanced at her back, "and by the way Redseb…"

"What?"

"Call me Onee-san in school." With that she walked away.

Anna opened the door to her condominium. Well, luckily, there has been no sign of any break-in. _thank goodness_, she thought. If someone made a mess of her lock system again, she would explode. Everyday has been a lot more stressful ever since the twins came. Silence, the thing she loves the most has been too cruel to her.

She removed her shoes and went straight to her bedroom. She threw heself on the soft mattress without bothering to remove her socks. Her attention has been caught by the moonlight that made the white curtain of her window sparkle. Yes, she always longs for times like this. Times when her mind can rest.

Her eyes slowly started to close and her she thinks that her mind is already seeing the gates of dream land when-

She heard the alert sound of her security system, someone's going to barge into her place again-

"Anna~chan~~" an familiar angelic voice called her name.

-and she thinks she knows who THEY are.

"jean, what are you thinking, coming in here in this hour." Anna appeared from her bedroom.

"Datte~ I want to see Anna-Chan! Oh, you look haggard today. Did something happen? "

"please stop hacking my system every now and then. You can come in normally you know." The blonde said.

"but it's more fun seeing your face after the break in~" the silvernette replied.

"Mei, stop harassing her." A certain guy with a pointy head appeared behind the silver-haired lady.

"ara, ren-kun, could it be that you're jealous? Don't worry your punishments are always on a higher level~" the girl said darkly but her "innocent smile" is still plastered in her doll-like face.

"oi, don't treat like I'm some kind of masochist!" the Chinese guy rebutted.

The blonde placed her hand in her waist and glared at the two people.

"so, what do you need?" she asked icily.

the pointy head looked away and stroked his forehead and the silvernette brightened her smile more, a

"a place to stay"

Yoh looked at the full moon. It's so round and big and bright. it's a very beautiful view yet looking at it makes him feel sad.

He stretched his one arm such that his palm has covered the moon.

Yes, the moon is just like her. It seems so distant, so unreachable.

_Anna, did you forget about me?_

His eyes were full of longing and sadness and so was the eyes of his double in the other room.


End file.
